1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate party pad and more particularly pertains to a new portable tailgate padded seat for comforting the user while one sits upon the tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a tailgate party pad is known in the prior art. More specifically, a tailgate party pad heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,346; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,003; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,662; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,482; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,681; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,610.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable tailgate padded seat. The inventive device includes a pair of seat members each having a padded member securely enclosed with a cover member with the seat members being hingedly attached end-to-end; and also includes a shoulder strap being securely attached to one of the seat members; and further includes a plurality of fastening members securely attached to the seat members.
In these respects, the portable tailgate padded seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of comforting the user while one sits upon the tailgate.